Premise
PAGE ON DRAGONSDIVINE Welcome to the Dragon Haven! This is an infinite world, crafted and protected by dragonkind. Here, dragons are immortal and deities, respected and powerful. Theirs is a task important and grave, maintaining life and existence. All who come to the haven are brought by a rescuer, a dragon come to remove them from where they were to place into the safe custody of the guardians of all life. The magic they bear is powerful, with the ability to slip through time, and to recreate other worlds, other places. It is their responsibility that no world, no soul, be forever lost, however long or hard that task should become. How the setting works: ❧ You'll arrive on dragon back. Your character will know they've been rescued though they may not understand why. No apparent cause may manifest itself at all. ❧ The dragons recreate the worlds with as few gaps as possible. Rules of reality will function and be limited to whatever world you are currently present in. If you're in the world of FFVII, you will need materia to use magic. If you're within the village of Glie, so very sorry but you'll not be able to leave, and if you're a Haibane, not be able to touch the wall at all. For lack of a better explanation, NPCs will remain in place. So if you step into a grocery store in Tokyo, you'll find a clerk there to check you out... in yen. ❧ For some people, the longer they remain in the Haven, the more they'll forget that they didn't live here always. (This is totally optional and entirely up to your discretion.) You'll find this true of townsfolk especially, who may well be descendents of rescuees 200 years prior. They might think you a touch mad if you insist you're an outsider. Or they may just be full recreations as a dragon's attempt to make you feel as at home as possible. ❧ Despite the generous nature of the creatures to rescue you and to create a whole world for you to dwell in, the dragons are neither good nor evil. Neither are they particularly interested in the affairs of mankind, Vierakind, demonkind, whatever. They have their own squabbles and concerns but are less than likely to ever share them with you. ❧ Which is not to say it's impossible to find out information from them. On occasion, you might find a marble monument inscribed in dragon runic. Chances are you cannot read it. But you might perhaps find one willing to translate. ❧ There will always be dragons around in some form or another. Some might mask themselves as another race, usually they're too busy, but everyone's got to have a hobby, even the divine, right? Usually you'll see one flying by overhead, probably to deliver a newcomer. They might be immortal but they do age, and they can be killed. (That'd be bad, honest, but you can do it.) Once in a blue moon, someone might find a clutch of eggs. Beware if you do. The mothers are violently protective of their young, and these are new deities being born. It's entirely possible if you get lucky, one of the hatchlings might bond with you, and if it does, it will be for life. Your life. Your death will bring about the young one's. Tread carefully before making that decision. Elder dragons retire from direct service and are usually found lounging in places tied to their element. Storm dragons will be snoozing on clouds, sea dragons in the depths of the ocean. ❧ Between the re-creations, you'll find The Havens. These are places of "paradise" based on someone's ideal. Maybe yours, maybe someone who died a millennium ago. It's possible to travel through these from one place to the next. Other modes of transportation available include horse, chocobo and the rare helpful dragon. Vehicles present within a reality are still around but they cannot traverse the Havens. Living in the havens are creatures from myth and fable. Mermaids live in the waters, leprechauns are bustling around hiding gold, pixies lazily flit around either pulling pranks or healing wounded. (Fickle things!) ❧ For whatever reason, there are moogles everywhere. The dragons just seem to like the little creatures. They serve as mail carriers, delivery folks, and cute cuddles.